Step Up to the Plate
by cc4s
Summary: "You have to be the one to step up to the plate and fight for what you believe is right." One-Shot of a little conversation between Harry and James right before James leaves for Hogwarts for the first time.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review :) :) :)**

Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily Potter all climbed into Harry's car and began the drive to King's Cross Station.

James was about to start his first year of Hogwarts, and he was positively bouncing with excitement.

As they arrived at the station, Harry pushing his eldest son's trolley, and Ginny holding her daughter's soft little hand, the children waved at their many cousins already attending Hogwarts.

James took the trolley from his father. "How do I get onto the platform?" The incoming first year inquired to his father.

"You just have to walk through the barrier Jamsie," Ginny replied patiently.

"Oh." James paled at he glanced over at the very solid looking brick barrier. "Oh. Well that's easy. I can do that." Though James pretended to regain his confidence, Harry could tell he was still nervous.

"Shall we go together?"

James nodded.

Harry grabbed hold of the trolley and he and his son pushed it through the barrier, Ginny followed shortly after with the other two kids.

James turned to board the train but Harry caught his arm and pulled him back momentarily.

He and James stepped slightly further away from the rest of the family and Harry turned to his son. "James, I know you're going to have a great time at Hogwarts. These next seven years will be some of the best of your life."

His son smiled.

"But James, you have to make sure that during your time at Hogwarts you make a difference."

James grinned slyly, "Dad, I don't think you have to worry about me not making a difference."

"I'm not talking about pranking James," Harry chuckled, "although it would be greatly appreciated if you kept the number of Howlers to under ten a year."

James shrugged, "no promises."

"Anyway, that's not what I'm talking about James."

Harry looked his eldest son straight in the eye; the green ones meeting the brown ones seriously.

"James, I mean that you should be the one to step up to the plate. Your going to make lots of new friends at Hogwarts. Everyone's going to love you. And anyone who tries to mess with you. Well, I know that you'll make them sorry."

James grinned.

"But that's not necessarily true about everyone. There's always going to be the kids that are being picked on. James, you have to stand up to those bullies. You have to be the one who will give someone a shot even when no one else will. You have to be the one to step up to the plate and fight for what you believe is right, even if it means shedding your image a little bit. I know you can do it son. I know you can step up to the plate, and I know you will. Have a great time at Hogwarts. I love you James."

James gave his father a hug. "I love you too Dad."

Harry and James rejoined the rest of the family.

Ginny gave James a tight hug, saying, "I love you Jamsie, be good and don't forget to have a little fun." She kissed his forehead and murmured, "not _too _much fun," upon seeing the devilish grin on his face.

"See you little brother," James gave Al a little pat on the back. Harry smiled when he noticed James whisper softly to his brother, "I'll miss you."

Lily's face was now streaked with tears. Harry's heart softened at the sight of his little girl crying.

"Aw, come on Lily. Don't cry. We'll see each other soon enough. And in three years you'll be joining me." James shot his sister a wink to which she grinned.

He gave each of his siblings a fleeting hug, said, "I love you," to Lily and then to the entire family before boarding the train.

"I'm going to miss him this year," Ginny sighed.

"Me too," said Harry, "but I know he'll have fun. And I know he'll make a difference. And I know that our son will always be the one to step up to the plate."

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! Please review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
